Sonnenblume
by Sexy Rose
Summary: "Jika bagian hatimu ada yang hilang, ambillah bagian dari hatiku sebanyak apapun yang kau mau, agar hatimu kembali utuh" /Kaisoo Shortfic/ -WARNING! yang gak suka Uke nakal jangan baca!-
1. Morning

**Morning**

**by Sexy Rose**

.

.

.

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

.

Short Fiction

Mature

.

.

.

* * *

**Muqaddimah**

Maaf ini bukan lanjutan 'Hate' kawan-kawan. Fanfic yang itu lagi kena tragedi TT_TT. Padahal kemaren uda janji sama beberapa reader kalo lanjutannya bakal aku publish dua hari kemudian, maafin aku yah readerku sayang? *deep bow*

Sebagai gantinya ini aku kasih Kaisoo yang lain. Fanfic ini uda lama banget nongkrong dilepi, tapi endingnya belum ada. hahaha *dijejelin daging unta* Dan karna hari ini aku lagi free, doain aja otakku yang ngadat ini bisa nulis endingnya. hahaha XDDD

Oke? Oke? Oke? saya tidak akan banyak bacot lagi. Langsung aja baca fanficnya dibawah. Untuk adegan 'ehhhhem'nya tidak seseram _Hate_. Semoga kalian suka.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Jika bagian hatimu ada yang hilang,_

_ambillah bagian dari hatiku sebanyak apapun yang kau mau,_

_agar hatimu kembali utuh._

.

.

.

–**Monday–**

.

_Pukul tujuh pagi._

Cuaca hari ini sedang tidak bersahabat. Gemuruh petir menggelegar hebat. Langit yang biasanya ditemani senyum cerah sang mentari kini terlihat gelap diselimuti gumpalan awan hitam, membawa butiran air hujan dan turun membasahi permukaan tanah hingga membuat jalanan tergenang air. Sebagian orang lebih memilih berada didalam rumah daripada harus berurusan dengan percikan air hujan.

Bibir Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika menatap rintik hujan dari kaca jendela kamar yang tertutup rapat. Siluet air yang turun dari langit terlihat bagai benang-benang perak yang terus berkesinambungan tiada henti, menciptakan kesan cantik dengan latar belakang langit kelabu. Gemericik tetesan air terdengar sayup-sayup dari celah bingkai jendela hingga menambah kesempurnaan nuansa hujan.

Kyungsoo selalu suka Hujan. Hujan membuatnya merasa bahagia, terlebih lagi jika ia datang dipagi hari. Kyungsoo tidak harus tergesa-gesa pergi ke kampus -dengan alasan hujan membuatnya ini, hujan membuatnya itu- dan seharian bisa menghabiskan waktunya di rumah bersama dengan seorang _teman_ yang selalu memberinya kehangatan—

_Kim Jongin_

Sudut mata Kyungsoo menatap wajah damai Jongin yang masih terpejam disampingnya. Tubuh mereka terbaring diatas ranjang dengan posisi saling berhadapan, tertutup satu lembar selimut putih berukuran lebar yang berfungsi memberi perlindungan dari dinginnya udara yang meraba permukaan kulit keduanya.

Setiap detik berlalu, hujan turun semakin lebat. Suhu udara terasa semakin dingin hingga merayap sampai ke tulang dan persendian. Namun Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak protes. Ia justru semakin senang karna keadaan ini bisa dijadikannya alasan untuk semakin beringsut kedalam pelukan Jongin, menyatukan tubuh polos mereka dengan tujuan mencari lebih banyak kehangatan.

Seakan terbiasa, Jongin reflek membuka lengan kirinya hingga Kyungsoo lebih leluasa meletakkan dirinya pada celah yang ada. Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya diatas dada bidang Jongin, sedikit menggeliat untuk mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman dan _pas_. Bibirnya kembali tersenyum saat lengan Jongin mengeratkan rengkuhannya, lalu tanpa ragu ia meraba lembut tubuh seksi pemuda disampingnya dengan jemari halusnya.

"Jangan membangunkan _dia_ yang telah tertidur, Kyung…"

Suara berat Jongin menghampiri pendengaran Kyungsoo, membuat gerak jemarinya berhenti pada satu titik di pinggang Jongin. Bibirnya mengeluarkan tawa renyah yang terdengar manja. Kepalanya mendongak untuk melihat tatapan 'pagi hari' Jongin yang selalu terlihat menakjubkan. Namun Kyungsoo tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, karna kelopak mata Jongin masih enggan untuk bertemu dengan cahaya redup kamar.

Kyungsoo gemas, lalu mengecup leher Jongin sekilas tanpa menambah bekas merah yang sempat dibuat semalam. "Kalau _dia_ memang mau bangun, biarkan saja. Jangan dicegah, kasihan…" Suara Kyungsoo sengaja dibuat rendah dan agak mendesah. Namun cukup bagi telinga Jongin untuk mendengarnya. Bibir _kissable_ itu kembali mencium permukaan kulit leher Jongin dengan penuh kehangatan. Menggoda gejolak liar yang seharusnya sudah padam.

Jongin terusik, ia langsung bangkit, lalu membanting tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan menindihnya dengan kasar. Ia tidak peduli dengan suara pekikan Kyungsoo saat punggung kecil pemuda itu menghantam permukaan ranjang. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Jongin menyatukan bibir mereka dan langsung disambut Kyungsoo dengan tautan mesra, saling menarik belahan masing-masing hingga terlepas diiringi kecupan ringan.

"Aku bisa saja menghajarmu saat ini juga Kyungie…." Jongin membelai rona yang muncul di pipi Kyungsoo dengan penuh kasih sayang, "….namun aku tidak tega mendengar suaramu yang serak karna sudah terlalu lama mendesah"

Tawa Kyungsoo semakin terdengar renyah. Bukannya takut akan peringatan Jongin, ia malah semakin tertantang. Wajahnya menatap Jongin seduktif. Dengan gerakan pasti ia memulai kembali penyatuan bibir mereka, melumat ringan hingga berubah menjadi lumatan penuh hasrat.

Dibawah selimut kaki Kyungsoo bergerak nakal dicelah kaki Jongin yang mengapit tubuhnya. Salah satu lututnya menggesek paha dalam Jongin dengan perlahan, bergerak naik turun dengan teratur dan halus. Sebuah gerakan lembut menggoda yang mampu membuat siapa saja langsung _bangkit_ jika diperlakukan seperti itu.

Sekuat tenaga Jongin menahan hasrat yang telah muncul kembali dari dalam dirinya. Namun gerakan kaki Kyungsoo semakin intens membelai pahanya hingga membuat tubuhnya terasa panas dibalik selimut yang menutupi bagian bawah mereka. Jongin tidak tahan. Segera ia lepas lumatan bibir Kyungsoo dan menatap wajahnya yang masih memasang mimik menggoda. Sedetik kemudian mata bulat itu berubah mengerjap lucu disertai bibir merah yang mengerucut imut. Membuat Jongin semakin tidak tahan dan ingin segera menuntaskan hasratnya yang ingin meledak.

"Baiklah, jangan salahkan aku jika nanti suaramu benar-benar habis Do Kyungsoo…"

"Kau pikir aku peduli…" Kyungsoo mengerling nakal, jari telunjuknya berputar-putar disekitar puting susu Jongin. "….tidak masalah jika suaraku habis, _morning sex_ bagus untuk kesehatan, bukan?"

Jongin menyeringai dan kembali mencumbunya panas.

Setelah itu tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi selimut tebal berwarna putih yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka untuk terlempar kasar kelantai, bergabung bersama baju-baju yang sudah terlihat kusut dan beberapa alat kontrasepsi bekas sesi _making out_ mereka sebelumnya. Suara rintik hujan sudah tidak lagi terdengar didalam kamar, karna telah tergantikan dengan suara deritan ranjang yang mengalun bersama desahan dan erangan nikmat dari dua insan yang bergerak dalam satu irama nafsu.

Perasaan Jongin membuncah,

Hati Kyungsoo meledak,

Namun keduanya menahan segala gejolak yang ada untuk mengingkari hal indah yang disebut—

_Cinta_

.

.

.

**_To be continued_**

* * *

*sembunyi dibawah selimut Kaisoo*

Gimana? ceritanya aneh yah? Entah kenapa waktu itu aku suka banget bikin cerita yang hubungan cast-nya gak jelas. hahahaha… XDDD

Mau dilanjut gak? kalo gak ya udah… *pundung diketek Jongin*

Review please ^^


	2. Noon

**Noon**

* * *

by: Sexy Rose

Cast: Kim Jongin/Do Kyungsoo

* * *

**WARNING! Boys Love/ Uke nakal/ Sex scene/ Kalimat kotor/ Adegan tabu/ Typos. **

.

.

.

**Muqaddimah**

Ini adalah lanjutan dari **Sonnenblume Morning**. Maaf sudah menunggu lama, real life saya ampun banget sibuknya (deep bow). Alur cerita juga semakin gak jelas karna bagi saya menulis fiksi itu masih seribu kali lebih sulit daripada membuat Journal ilmiah (tahu gak bakat nulis, tetep aja ngotot bikin fanfic. hahaha). Diatas sudah saya kasih WARNING, jadi kalo ada efek samping mohon ditanggung sendiri.

Tanpa banyak cuap-cuap lagi silahkan dibaca fanficnya, semoga kalian suka ^^

.

.

.

* * *

**-Monday-**

_Pukul sepuluh tiga puluh–pagi menjelang siang_

Hujan telah reda.

Hembusan udara segar yang baru saja tersiram air hujan terkadang membuat manusia malas untuk beraktivitas. Sebagian dari mereka hanya ingin diam berlama-lama untuk sekedar menikmati udara yang baru saja dibersihkan oleh Sang Pencipta, atau duduk memanjakan diri seraya mengagumi indahnya titik-titik embun yang menggantung disetiap ujung dedaunan dan bunga.

Kim Jongin adalah salah satu dari bagian orang-orang yang menyukai nuansa setelah Hujan. Dengan bersandar malas dibingkai jendela, ia menatap pemandangan yang tersuguh didepan matanya. Tidak ada lagi mendung, tidak ada lagi rintik air yang jatuh. Langit kembali cerah dengan gumpalan awan putih yang mirip dengan permen kapas. Bunga matahari -yang ditanam Kyungsoo dibelakang rumah_-_ juga telah merekahkan kelopak cantiknya, menengadah penuh percaya diri menghadap sang surya.

Ketika hujan reda Jongin merasa matahari akan bersinar lebih terang dari biasanya. Begitu terangnya sampai menembus kaca jendela yang transparan. Memberi pantulan warna pada setiap benda yang ada didalam ruangan hingga tampak lebih hidup. Dan tatkala bias sinar itu juga mengenai indera perabanya, Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak untuk menyesapi _sensasi_ hangat dan mengagumkan yang menyeruak dari dalam hatinya.

'_Sebuah sensasi yang sama ketika dia menyentuhku'_

Pandangan Jongin beralih ketika kedua matanya kembali terbuka. Sekarang ia lebih memilih menatap kearah Kyungsoo yang terlihat sibuk membuat sarapan. Tangannya yang lincah bergerak memotong wortel dengan cekatan, membentuknya menjadi dadu-dadu kecil untuk dicampur dengan irisan jagung manis dan brokoli.

Semua teman Jongin bilang jika hidupnya beruntung karna ia tinggal satu rumah dengan tipe orang seperti Kyungsoo. Meskipun Kyungsoo seorang laki-laki, namun _housemate_-nya ini memiliki jiwa _nurturance_ yang dominan. Sangat cocok untuk jiwa seninya yang menjunjung tinggi gaya hidup sembarangan.

Dimata Jongin, Kyungsoo mampu mengerjakan semua pekerjaan wanita dengan sangat-sangat-sangat baik. Memasak, mencuci, bersih-bersih hingga urusan _ranjang_ dapat Kyungsoo atasi dengan sempurna. Dan apabila hubungan mereka bisa dianalogikan, Kyungsoo sudah seperti istri Jongin yang selalu siaga mengurus semua keperluannya.

Sempat terbesit dalam pikirannya untuk merealisasikan kebiasaan 'tak sadar' yang selalu mereka lakukan, namun Jongin tahu hal itu mustahil. Tinggal dua tahun bersama Kyungsoo cukup membuat Jongin menyadari _satu_ kenyataan pahit tentang pemuda ini.

'_Kyungsoo tidak percaya akan cinta dan komitmen'_

"Kau bisa semakin sinting jika terus melamun, Tuan seniman gila."

Teguran Kyungsoo berhasil menyadarkan Jongin dari lamunannya. Ia terkekeh pelan saat mendengar suara serak Kyungsoo yang hampir menghilang karena tersaingi riuh tumisan sayur diatas teflon. Sepertinya Kyungsoo perlu perjuangan keras untuk sekedar berbicara sepatah kata.

Siluet mungil itu tampak indah dengan paparan sinar matahari yang menerpa wajah cantiknya, membuat Jongin semakin intens mengamati setiap lekuk garis wajahnya yang tegas. Hidungnya yang mancung, matanya yang bulat, bibirnya yang ranum, pipinya yang bersemu merah. Entah mengapa hal sederhana seperti ini saja sudah membuat Jongin terpesona, apalagi ketika pemuda manis itu melempar senyuman _khas_ miliknya karna— salah tingkah mungkin?

Selama ini Jongin tidak pernah habis pikir bagaimana seseorang _seperti_ Do Kyungsoo bisa mempunyai bentuk-bentuk senyum seperti itu. Sebuah senyum pagi manis yang selalu menyambutnya ketika ia bangun tidur. Sejenis senyum lembut yang selalu menenangkannya ketika ia merasa lelah. Terkadang senyum centil malu-malu ketika ia berhasil menggodanya diatas ranjang. Atau senyum secerah bunga matahari yang berhasil membuat hatinya luluh _sekaligus_ hancur disaat bersamaan.

"Daripada terus melamunkan hal-hal yang aku tahu itu bukan hal yang baik, lebih baik kau bantu aku menyiapkan sarapan kita, Jongin." Kyungsoo kembali melempar senyum _itu_ pada Jongin, sedangkan tangan kecilnya bergerak mematikan kompor. Ia ambil dua piring lebar yang telah berisi omelet telur serta daging sapi muda diatasnya dan berniat menambahkan tumis sayur yang baru saja selesai dibuat.

Jongin pun segera beranjak dari tempatnya ketika mendengar _statement_ penuh percaya diri Kyungsoo. Ia tertawa ringan seraya menghampiri Si mungil yang terlihat sibuk memindahkan sayuran dari teflon ke piring. Pada awalnya ia memang berniat membantu Kyungsoo untuk menyiapkan sarapan mereka, namun fantasi liarnya tiba-tiba muncul saat melihat punggung Kyungsoo dari belakang. Pinggang Kyungsoo yang terlilit tali apron membuatnya tampak semakin _sexy_ dan menggoda.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu jika yang kupikirkan saat ini bukan 'hal' baik, hmm?"

"eunghh..."

Sebuah lenguhan lirih Kyungsoo berikan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Jongin yakin jika pembulu darah pemuda ini sudah tersengat listrik saat ia mengecup satu persatu spot hitam yang ada area belakang lehernya, mulai dari bawah telinga, tengkuk, hingga pundak. Dan disetiap kecupan yang ia berikan mampu menghantarkan gelenyar panas hingga membuat kata-kata Kyungsoo tercekat seakan-akan enggan untuk keluar.

Seolah tidak mau terlarut dalam godaan Jongin, Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, seperti mencari tahu apa yang akan Jongin lakukan selanjutnya. Sedangkan Jongin yang melihat kesempatan itu, tidak membuangnya begitu saja. Ia jambak rambut Kyungsoo kesamping dan langsung menyatukan bibir mereka tanpa peringatan, membuat Kyungsoo terkesiap dan membelalakkan matanya kaget. Tidak ada lumatan kecil sebagai pembukaan dalam tautan itu, Jongin dengan segala kekasarannya menghisap dalam bibir Kyungsoo tanpa jedah.

"mmmhh...HAHH!"

Kyungsoo terengah, nafasnya tersengal hebat ketika Jongin melepas tautan bibir mereka. Bukannya Kyungsoo tidak pandai berciuman, namun posisi yang mereka lakukan tadi membuat saluran nafasnya tersumbat. Dadanya bergemuruh sesak karna ciuman kasar itu membuat paru-parunya kehabisan udara.

"Cium aku baik-baik, brengsek!" Kyungsoo berhasil mengumpat dengan sisa suara seadanya, nafasnya masih putus-putus. Posisinya kini sudah menghadap Jongin dengan tatapan tajam, akan tetapi semu merah di pipinya masih belum hilang, malah terlihat semakin merona padam.

Jongin tahu Kyungsoo hanya pura-pura kesal dengan sikap kurang ajarnya, hal itu tampak dari sunggingan senyum malu-malu yang tertahan disudut bibir manis Kyungsoo. Dan meskipun satu tangan mungil pemuda itu sudah melayangkan sebuah bogem mentah kearah pundak kirinya, Jongin tetap tidak bergeming karna pukulan Kyungsoo lebih terasa seperti pukulan manja seorang gadis belia yang tengah merajuk pada pacarnya.

Tingkah Kyungsoo yang menggemaskan seperti ini membuat telapak tangan Jongin gatal untuk segera menangkup pipi gemuk milik Kyungsoo kemudian kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dengan lebih lembut dan sopan. Bibirnya terus melumat belahan daging tebal Kyungsoo secara perlahan, menyesapi setiap kehangatan yang ada disana, tidak peduli pada Kyungsoo yang meronta dan terus memukul bahunya berharap untuk dilepaskan.

"mmphh...bang—at lepaskan ak—nghh..."

"Kenapa lagi? Aku sudah menciummu baik-baik, jadi berhentilah meronta." Protes Jongin dalam jedah ciuman mereka. Kyungsoo sudah ingin menjawab pertanyaan bodoh itu dengan umpatan lagi, namun Jongin sudah kembali melumat bibirnya seakan tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk bicara.

Pada detik kepuasannya, Jongin melepaskan bibir -bengkak- Kyungsoo dengan sukarela. Tangannya juga tidak lagi menangkup pipi pemuda itu. Mereka telah berpindah, yang kanan berada di tengkuk Kyungsoo sedangkan yang kiri sudah berada di punggung Kyungsoo, keduanya sama-sama bergerak untuk membuka lilitan tali apron Kyungsoo dan membiarkannya terjatuh bebas kelantai.

"Aku lapar Kyung..." gumam Jongin seraya menyatukan kening mereka. Dengan cepat ia raih pinggang Kyungsoo dan mengangkat tubuh mungil itu untuk duduk diatas _counter_ dapur, satu tangannya sedikit merenggangkan lutut Si cantik agar tercipta jarak selebar diameter pinggulnya.

Rasa kesal 'pura-pura' Kyungsoo pun menguap saat itu juga, tangannya reflek melingkar dileher Jongin, suara seraknya terdengar mengeluarkan tawa mesra nan manja. Gairah Kyungsoo telah terpancing godaan Jongin yang terus meraba paha mulusnya seraya melucuti seluruh penutup tubuh bagian bawah yang ia kenakan. Mau tidak mau insting Kyungsoo ikut menuntun kedua kakinya yang telah polos untuk mendekap erat pinggul Jongin hingga bagian tubuh mereka saling menekan satu sama lain.

"Kau lapar?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Otaknya tidak terlalu bodoh untuk sekedar mengerti kata 'lapar' yang Jongin maksud. Ia sudah berpengalaman, ia bukanlah amatiran layaknya remaja polos yang akan menjerit ketakutan saat sadar bahwa yang Jongin inginkan saat ini adalah— _seks_.

"Kalau kau memang lapar, pergilah ke kamar sebentar, ambil _lube_ serta kondom ditempat biasa. Dan ketika kau kembali kesini—" Kyungsoo berbisik lirih dibibir Jongin, "—kau akan menemukan _hidangan_mu sudah tersaji lezat diatas meja."

Jongin menyeringai. Tawaran yang Kyungsoo suguhkan sungguh menarik, _gesture_ tubuh mungilnya yang bergerak antusias juga terlihat sangat menggairahkan, tapi sayangnya ia sudah punya rencana lain. "Tidak ada _lube_, tidak ada kondom. Aku ingin _barebacking_ dan seks 'kering'_,_ sayang."

Seketika iris mata Kyungsoo membulat, ia tampak kaget dan menatap mata Jongin untuk mencari kepastian atas apa yang dikatakannya. _Barebacking_ dan seks 'kering' bukanlah hal yang dianjurkan dalam anal seks. Ia ingat betul kejadian sial yang menimpanya satu minggu yang lalu, dimana ia dikeluarkan dari kelas Filsafat Profesor Kim karna cara duduknya dianggap tidak sopan selama mengikuti mata kuliah beliau. Padahal saat itu Kyungsoo hanya sedang gelisah, menahan perih dibokongnya akibat digenjot Jongin semalaman tanpa menggunakan pelumas.

'_Sial! Siang ini aku ada kelas bapak tua itu lagi!'_

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" Jongin bertanya sarkastik disertai seringaian meremehkan, ia menunjukkan sisi dominansinya pada Kyungsoo yang mulai terlihat ragu. "Tidak kusangka seorang penikmat seks sepertimu takut pada sesuatu yang bernilai _seni_ seperti ini."

Kedua alis Kyungsoo mengkerut tanda tak suka. Ia pikir hanya orang gila seperti Jongin yang bisa menganggap dua hal fatal itu sebagai nilai seni. Atau mungkin karna orang gila dihadapannya ini belum pernah merasakan bagaimana sakitnya 'penetrasi tanpa _lubricant'_ mengingat posisinya selama ini selalu sebagai _seme_.

"Kau salah besar jika menganggapku takut, Kim." Jawab Kyungsoo tak kalah sarkastik. Rahangnya sedikit mengeras menahan emosi. "Aku selalu menikmati seks. Hanya saja aku meragukan kualitas spermamu saat ini. Kau tahu aku tidak pernah suka cairan sperma yang sudah encer, bukan? Karna itu tidak membuatku puaaassss sama sekali."

Seluruh sudut wajah Jongin menunjukkan ekspresi menang ketika merasakan emosi Kyungsoo yang mulai tersulut. Sifat arogan temannya ini belum luntur rupanya. Kyungsoo masih saja menunjukkan _image uke_ nakal yang tidak mau terlihat lemah, padahal Jongin paham betul jika hati kecilnya seperti kristal, sangat rapuh dan rentan pecah.

"Aku tahu kau yang terhebat, Kyungsoo." Puji Jongin dengan nada angkuh. "Oleh karena itu mari kita buat kesepakatan, sayang. Jika persediaan spermaku yang ada disini bisa menembak tepat di prostatmu melebihi dari apa yang kau prediksikan— berapa lama kau sanggup melayaniku, hmm?"

"Hingga aku tidak mampu berjalan satu minggu pun, aku sanggup melayanimu, brengsek!"

"_Good Boy_"

Dengan dua kata singkat yang keluar dari mulut Jongin, maka sebuah kesepakatan tidak tertulis telah dibentuk. Aura kemenangan Jongin semakin tampak jelas dari caranya tertawa. Tanpa meminta persetujuan Kyungsoo ia langsung saja mengangkat tubuh setengah telanjang pemuda itu untuk berpindah ke lokasi yang lebih nyaman. Pilihannya pun jatuh pada meja makan yang berada di sudut ruang dapur karna memiliki ukuran yang lebih lebar sebagai dasar pertimbangan.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Tahu-tahu Jongin sudah berdiri disamping meja dengan keadaan berpeluh dan telanjang bulat tanpa pakaian. Sedangkan Kyungsoo? Tubuh mungilnya sudah terlentang diatas meja makan dengan posisi kaki mengangkang lebar, mirip kalkun panggang setengah matang yang siap untuk disantap.

Jongin ingin bermain kasar, maka Kyungsoo harus siap mengimbangi –lebih tepatnya mempertahankan ego harga diri untuk sedikit meruntuhkan kesombongan Jongin. Wajah Kyungsoo tetap menunjukkan ekspresi 'kau brengsek' saat Jongin berhasil merobek kaos garis-garis biru tipis yang ia kenakan. Mulutnya juga tetap mengumpat ketika merasakan mulut Jongin yang terus menjilat, menggigit atau menghisap bagian-bagian mana saja dari tubuhnya yang enak untuk _dimakan_.

Seperti yang sudah-sudah, Jongin hanya melakukan _foreplay_ seperlunya. Kini penisnya mulai mempenetrasi lubang kemerahan milik Kyungsoo yang belum siap sepenuhnya. Kyungsoo tergagap mengatur nafas sebagai bentuk adaptasi dari rasa sakit yang sungguh luar biasa. Diameter ujung penis Jongin yang tumpul masih tidak sebanding dengan sempitnya kerutan kecil pada celah anusnya.

"mmmppphhh"

Kyungsoo menggigit robekan kaosnya sendiri untuk menahan jeritan seiring gerakan pinggul Jongin yang konstan. Rasanya semakin menyakitkan. Cairan alami yang keluar dari lubangnya tidak cukup untuk melumasi gesekan penis Jongin dalam dinding rektumnya. Ujung syaraf otot _sfingter_ yang seharusnya memberikan kejutan nikmat malah memberikan sensasi nyeri karena keadaan lubang yang terlalu kering.

"Sakit?"

Tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang tengah memejamkan kedua mata bulatnya. Tak ada jawaban selain gelengan kepala gelisah. Dada Kyungsoo sudah dijalari rona merah dengan posisi membusung keatas. Tangannya bergerak tak beraturan, sesekali mengepal, sesekali mencengkeram pinggiran meja, sesekali memegang tangan Jongin yang menekuk pahanya, sesekali mengocok alat vitalnya sendiri berharap akan ada sedikit kenikmatan.

"Cihh! Berhentilah keras kepala. Aku terlalu mengenalmu untuk kau bohongi, Kyung." Jongin menghentikan gerakan menghujamnya sejenak. Ia memutuskan untuk sedikit merubah gaya bercinta mereka karena sedari tadi ujung penisnya tak kunjung menemukan prostat Kyungsoo.

Satu kaki Jongin diletakkannya diatas kursi, sedangkan kakinya yang lain tetap berpijak dilantai. Tangannya sedikit menarik pinggul Kyungsoo agar lebih terangkat dan sejajar dengan selangkangannya. Jongin memang tidak menginginkan perubahan gaya yang terlalu ekstrim kali ini. Alasannya sederhana, ia tidak mau repot-repot menguras tabungannya untuk membeli meja baru karna kaki-kaki meja yang mereka gunakan patah.

"MMMPPPHHH"

Jeritan keras Kyungsoo teredam sumpalan kain dimulutnya. Pemuda itu terkejut karna titik paling sensitif yang ada didalam tubuhnya berhasil Jongin sentuh. Akalnya nyaris hilang karna harus menyesapi sakit dan nikmat secara bersamaan.

Jongin senang akan reaksi yang Kyungsoo tunjukkan. Efek kejut membuat otot-otot anus Kyungsoo semakin menyempit dan secara otomatis meremas kuat penisnya yang besar. Maka dengan penuh semangat Jongin hujam satu titik itu berkali-kali tanpa ampun.

Nafas semakin berat, pandangan mata penuh kabut, perut bagian bawah mengencang. Jongin sadar jika orgasmenya segera tiba. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi ia letakkan kedua kaki Kyungsoo dibahunya. Tangannya memegang erat pinggang ramping pemuda itu bersamaan dengan gerakan pinggulnya yang semakin cepat.

"Ti_—_ tidak! MMMPPPHHH"

Mata Kyungsoo membelalak lebar ketika merasakan urat-urat penis Jongin menggesek dinding anusnya dengan brutal dan kasar. Tangannya mencengkeram pinggiran meja untuk menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri agar tidak terlalu tersentak kedepan. Begitu tahu Jongin mengalami ejakulasi, Kyungsoo hanya mengerang tertahan. Meskipun sebenarnya ingin sekali ia berteriak keras saat merasakan milik Jongin yang semakin membesar terus berkedut hingga cairan sperma pemuda itu mengalir deras didalam lubangnya tanpa bisa dikendalikan.

'_Demi bumi dan langit— ini sungguh luar biasa'_

Jongin mengatur hembusan nafasnya dalam udara yang terasa panas. Ia menyesapi sensasi melayang hasil ejakulasi pertamanya siang ini. Kepalanya benar-benar terasa ringan seperti kapas. Mata sayunya menatap kearah Kyungsoo yang tersengal dengan kondisi mulut menganga, kain yang tadi menyumpal bibir ranum itu sudah dibuang entah kemana.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Jongin seraya menurunkan kaki Kyungsoo dari bahunya, tangannya sedikit bermain-main dengan buah zakar Kyungsoo yang terlihat memerah. "Kau mengaku kalah?"

Bukannya marah, Kyungsoo malah tertawa geli. Tubuhnya menggeliat sensual. Ia sadar jika sudah kalah mutlak dan tidak bisa berbohong lagi karna mereka berdua sama-sama merasakan bagaimana sperma Jongin menembak tepat kearah prostatnya. Meskipun tidak sekental sperma pagi hari, namun kualitasnya masih ada diatas _standart_ sperma bermutu versi Do Kyungsoo.

Dengan satu kedipan nakal, tangan Kyungsoo bergerak mengeluarkan penis Jongin dari lubangnya. Setelah itu ia bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya dan duduk menghadap selangkangan Jongin. Diraihnya batang panjang pemuda itu lalu dikulumnya sebentar, tidak berniat menggoda hanya bermaksud membersihkan sisa-sisa cairan pekat diujung tumpulnya.

"Bisakah kau merayakan kemenanganmu ditempat yang lebih empuk, hmm?" Kepala Kyungsoo mendongak dengan bibir yang terus mengecup ringan benda tegang didepannya. "Punggungku rasanya ingin patah, Jongin."

"Dengan senang hati, sayang." Jongin membelai lembut rambut madu Kyungsoo, "Asalkan kau bisa memberikan _service_ terbaikmu."

Terbiasa berakhir seperti ini membuat keduanya hanya saling melempar tawa renyah. Jongin segera menyeret Kyungsoo kekamar untuk melanjutkan ronde panas mereka. Tidak peduli peluh lengket, tidak peduli rasa lelah, mereka hanya tidak ingin kehilangan _mood_ bercinta yang terasa amat-sangat-sayang untuk dilewatkan. Permainan juga dilakukan dengan cepat. Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak banyak bereksperimen dengan berbagai macam gaya dan posisi, hanya selingan dari _doggy style_ dan _missionaris_ yang merupakan gaya favorit Jongin.

Kyungsoo tetap mengerang sakit dibawah genjotan Jongin, bahkan airmatanya ikut keluar karna Jongin tetap tidak mau menggunakan pelumas. Namun dibalik rasa sakitnya itu terselip sebentuk debaran _aneh_ untuk Jongin yang tidak akan pernah mau ia akui sampai kapanpun.

'_Debaran absurd yang membuat kepingan hatiku hilang entah kemana'_

_._

_._

_._

_Satu jam kemudian_

Pada akhirnya Jongin dan Kyungsoo bisa menikmati acara sarapan mereka yang -saaaangat- tertunda. Tentu saja setelah keduanya membersihkan diri dan memakai pakaian yang layak.

Jongin menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk memanaskan makanannya kembali, karna ia tidak suka menyantap makanan yang sudah dingin. Sedangkan Kyungsoo membujuk Jongin untuk ikut makan didepan televisi, karna ia tidak tahan dengan bau sperma yang menguar disekitar meja makan. Jongin dengan senang hati menuruti keinginan Kyungsoo, asalkan koki pribadinya ini mau memberikan bonus secangkir kopi hitam dalam menu makan mereka.

Setelah satu bentuk kesepakatan _lain_ telah dicapai, mereka benar-benar makan dalam diam. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, hanya terdengar suara dentingan logam dalam keheningan suasana yang ada.

Suasana senyap ini bukan dikarenakan perasaan canggung atau karena tidak adanya topik yang ingin mereka bicarakan. Namun lebih dikarenakan kebutuhan _fisiologis_ yang menuntut untuk segera dipenuhi. Siapapun pasti akan merasa mati kelaparan jika waktu malam dan pagi mereka hanya digunakan untuk kegiatan saling menjelajah dan mengeksplorasi tubuh pasangan masing-masing, bukan?

"Bagaimana persiapan pameranmu, Jongie?" Kyungsoo membuka percakapan dengan volume suara yang hampir habis. Sudut matanya melirik kearah Jongin yang terlihat sibuk menyingkirkan irisan seledri dalam sayuran.

"Lancar." Jawab Jongin disela kunyahan mulutnya. "Semuanya sudah terkoordinir dengan baik. Hanya perlu menghubungi kembali pihak _exhibition_ untuk kepastian tempat"

"Baguslah" Wajah Kyungsoo sumringah. "Kalo begitu nanti sore kau temani aku belanja yah? aku ingin membuat _tiramishu_."

"Kenapa harus aku— lagi?"

"ayolah... kemarin aku sudah menemanimu melihat pameran lukisan Vincent Van Gogh seharian." Kini Kyungsoo merajuk, matanya membulat bening seperti anak kucing.

"Aku tidak memintamu, kau sendiri yang memaksa ikut."

"Tapi kalo tidak ada aku, kau pasti sudah mati bosan disana karna Luhan tidak datang."

Jongin tidak merespon.

Kyungsoo ikut terdiam, merasa salah bicara.

"Memangnya pasanganmu yang _sekarang_ kemana?"

"Sehun sibuk"

"Yang lain? Chanyeol misalnya?"

"Dia sekarang sudah bersama seseorang bernama Byun Baekhyun"

"Dokter Joonmyeon?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, "Apa kau tega membiarkan aku terjebak di swalayan seharian karna dokter _kolot_ yang menemaniku bingung membaca setiap komposisi bahan makanan yang akan kubeli? Joonmyeon terlalu higienis, Jongin."

"Jongdae?"

"Jangan menyebutkan nama yang tidak kukenal!"

"Kris?"

"Yah! apa maksudmu, Kim? Berhenti menyebut nama-nama itu! Bahkan aku dan seseorang bernama Kris yang kau sebut barusan hanya sekali bertemu. Setelah itu aku hanya melihat wajahnya melalui layar televisi dengan senyum aneh sambil memegang kotak susu pembentuk otot yang terlihat menjijikkan."

"Tapi kau _membuka _pahamu untuknya— dan juga untuk mereka semua"

"..."

Jongin menyesap sisa kopinya dengan santai tanpa menatap Kyungsoo.

Hening sedetik.

Kyungsoo berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Dengan langkah kaki tertatih ia segera mengambil _backpack _dan beberapa buku yang tergeletak disamping televisi. "Aku berangkat dulu. Kalo kau sudah selesai makan, taruh saja semuanya di bak cuci. Aku akan membersihkannya saat pulang nanti."

"Kyungsoo?"

"..."

"Maafkan aku..."

"..."

"...hari ini aku sudah ada janji bertemu Luhan."

"Aku mengerti"

Kyungsoo tersenyum getir sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu rumah mereka.

_Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo,_

_Sangat mencintaimu._

_._

_._

_._

'_Sial! Sial! Sial!'_

Kyungsoo terus mengumpat dalam hati. Seandainya saja mengumpat bisa menghasilkan uang, pasti ia sekarang sudah jadi jutawan. Karna sejak tadi pagi kegiatannya hanya mengumpat dan mengumpat. Penyebab mengumpatnya pun juga hanya satu orang, yaitu Kim _fucking_ Jongin.

Jongin memang _hebat_. Secara tidak langsung laki-laki berkulit coklat itu berhasil -lagi- mendepak Kyungsoo dari kelas Filsafat Profesor Kim. Jika minggu lalu Jongin membuat Kyungsoo didepak dengan julukan mahasiswa tidak beretika karna cara duduknya dianggap tidak sopan, maka minggu ini Jongin membuat Kyungsoo didepak dengan julukan 'Si otak udang' karna kedapatan terus melamun selama acara perkuliahan berlangsung. Kyungsoo yakin, dua alasan itu cukup bagi Profesor Kim untuk memberinya nilai E diakhir semester.

"KIM JONGIN BRENGSEEEEEKKKKK!"

Satu teriakan keras yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo cukup membuat suasana koridor mendadak sunyi senyap. Semua mata memandang kearahnya. Namun Kyungsoo bersikap masa bodoh, ia hanya ingin mengkatarsis tumpukan emosi yang sedari tadi menyumbat seluruh pembuluh darahnya –meskipun sekarang batinnya menyesal karna tenggorokannya terasa sangat sakit.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sadar jika kesialan yang menimpanya siang ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Kim Jongin. Namun tetap saja _Kim_-_hitam_-_dekil_ itu yang menjadi perantara utama dalam semua mimpi buruk yang diberikan oleh _Kim-tua bangka-menyebalkan_.

Ketika berada didalam kelas beberapa saat yang lalu perhatian Kyungsoo memang tidak fokus. Konsentrasi belajarnya terpecah oleh kata-kata Jongin yang terus menggerayangi memori otaknya, membuat pikirannya begitu kesal hingga mengabaikan semua materi Filsafat Modern yang dipaparkan dalam layar proyektor.

Rasa kesalnya bukan karna Jongin yang menolak ajakannya untuk belanja, bukan pula karna Jongin akan menemui Xi Luhan –kekasihnya. Akan tetapi karna singgungan Jongin tentang hubungan Kyungsoo dengan 'teman-teman' bermainnya yang entah kenapa terdengar memuakkan ditelinga. Dari nada bicaranya, pemuda itu seakan-akan menghakimi Kyungsoo layaknya pelacur murahan yang bisa dibeli seharga satu mangkuk _ramyeon_.

'_Apakah aku memang semurah itu dimata Jongin?'_

Selama ini Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa dengan semua omongan miring tentang dirinya. Ia tidak pernah peduli karna ia pikir orang-orang itu tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, mereka hanya mempersepsikan sifat Kyungsoo dari apa yang tampak dari luar saja. Namun beda lagi rasanya ketika yang memberikan omongan miring adalah Jongin. _Kim Jongin-nya._ Dadanya benar-benar serasa ditaburi ribuan paku yang menghantam tepat kearah jantungnya.

Bagi Kyungsoo Jongin bukan orang lain lagi. Jongin adalah orang terdekat yang pernah Kyungsoo miliki selama ia hidup. Meskipun mereka tidak terikat dalam hubungan _spesial_, namun Jongin satu-satunya orang yang mengerti keadaan Kyungsoo luar dalam. Jadi tidak bisakah Jongin memahami Kyungsoo?

Jongin tahu Kyungsoo _nakal_. Jongin tahu alasan kenapa Kyungsoo bersikap layaknya kucing liar. Jongin sangat paham betul jika hubungan yang Kyungsoo jalin bersama pasangan-pasangannya hanya bermodal kesepakatan, tapi kenapa belakangan ini Jongin selalu mengungkit semua hal itu seakan mencari jawaban lain?

"Arrrgghhh... brengsek! Aku bisa ikut gila jika terus memikirkan orang gila!"

Kyungsoo kembali mengeluarkan umpatan dalam monolognya. Pikirannya tetap kalut dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengapa Jongin begini-mengapa Jongin begitu. Kemudian dengan memegang pinggulnya yang masih nyeri Kyungsoo terus berjalan tak tentu arah dipelataran kampus. Menelusuri jalan setapak yang semakin terlihat ramai oleh mahasiswa yang baru saja selesai mengikuti kelas.

"Kyungsoo-ah"

Langkah kaki Kyungsoo terhenti ketika mendengar suara familiar yang memanggil namanya. Ia edarkan pandangannya sejenak hingga matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda lucu melambai-lambaikan tangannya keatas. _Hoodie_ warna kuning yang dikenakan pemuda itu tampak sangat mencolok diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang lalu lalang.

Sosok itu mendekat. Kyungsoo memicingkan mata. Sosok itu tersenyum lebar. Kyungsoo tahu hanya ada satu temannya yang punya tatanan gigi berantakan seperti itu. Sosok itu telah berjarak lima langkah didepannya. Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas berat seakan menyerah pada takdir hidupnya.

_'Tuhaaaan! Kenapa harus manusia bermarga Kim lagi?'_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *

Hiyaaaaaa APA INI? *ayan*

Saya sudah bilang kan kalo ceritanya makin gak jelas? Jadi tolong jangan ditimpuk karna saya juga gak ngerti kenapa jadinya begini? hahaha XDDD

Sinetron banget gak? Not for Child-nya ngebosenin gak? review yah...kasih saya saran ^^

Selanjutnya saya ingin mengucapkan baaaaaanyak terima kasih kepada **"totomato, ****Hisayuchi Kim****, ****SiDer Tobat****, ****DianaSangadji****, ohjunhee, ****Aiiu d'freaky****, ****KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH****, ****baekyeolssi****, ****Gita Safira****, ****KrystalCloudsJaejoongie****, ****Sihyun Jung****, ****Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora****, ****siscaMinstalove****, ****Minerva Huang****, ****Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw****, ****Lee Dong Hwa****, ****CheftyClouds****, ****Lian Park****, yulisamawarni****5****, arvita kim.****"** yang menyempatkan diri menulis review di chapter kemarin. Kalian akan mendapat doorprize berupa pelukan hangat dari saya -yang belum mandi tiga hari. hahaha XDDD

*tebar cipok buat kalian semua*


End file.
